The present invention relates to an apparatus for collecting, counting and stacking material in sheets, particularly but not exclusively useful in the field of the food industry.
As known, in the industrial production of food products in sheet form, such as for example lasagne and pasta in thin layers in general, the unloading, counting and stacking operations have so far been performed manually, in particular due to the fragility of the material to be handled.
This entails necessarily long execution times, with negative consequences on productivity and production costs.